Mirrors
by JulieRoxaneBlack
Summary: What if Clay Jensen had found out another message, unexpected and misterious, recorded at the end of the last tape? [ZACH DEMPSEY / OC ]
1. Prologue

**# Prologue**

 _You were right here all along_

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

It was quite 2:00 a.m. in a night unusually cold, if compared with the typical weather in California. The streets of the small city were almost empty, except for groups of guys on their way back from some pubs, some homeless people and stray animals. In a terraced house like many others, a boy was pressing the Stop key of his cassette player with a sigh. But not a sigh of relief.

At last, he did it. He managed to listen to every side of the tapes. To the 13 reasons of why Hannah Baker had decided to do what she had done. The why of her decision to commit suicide. Clay was breathless now, a great pain and a sense of disgust for himself burdened his chest. He had been a damned coward, fearing to tell her how much he loved her. But his cowardice had affected the girl he loved first, not him. If only he could go back in time...

 _'You cannot change what happened, Clay'_ said his conscience, with a voice similar to Tony. And it was right, though. No matter how much he wanted it, things couldn't change. Hannah would have never come back.

A sudden crackle mad him jump. He noticed that the Stop key had released by itself, making the tape continue. It was weird, he thought he had finished after mr. Porter's tape, that there wasn't nothing more to listen to. No one, neither Tony, had mentioned anything about another message recorded on the last tape.

His hearth wrung painfully, while he heard Hannah sobbing.

 _"_ I have a last message _"_ murmured the girl with a trembling voice. Clay felt his beat run faster, there was something different in her voice now, but he wasn't able to to tell what that was.

 _"_ Hell...Please. Make him pay and unmask the wolf _"_ There was a pause. _"_ Farewell... _"_

The boy frowned. He was unable to understand that message. What did those words mean? And why Hannah had prayed to Hell? He didn't even know she was religious!  
He knew he had to deliver the tapes to mr. Porter, the second rule was clear. But he was feeling stuck. He needed to understand what those words meant. He felt it was important.

A sound of footsteps came from the hallway. He managed to hide the tapes and pretend to be sleeping just in time , when the door opened. Stealing a glance thorugh his half-close eyelids, he glimpsed his father. His worried look made Clay feel guilty.

Sometimes he had the impulse to talk with him, tell him everything and leave that burden off of his shoulders. But he couldn't. Those weren't the rules and, by the way, he wasn't sure that his father would have understood all that situation.

When his father went away, he sighed again. He hid better the tapes and then curled under the blankets. He was exausted, those tapes were like a burden that weighted more every new day. But he didn't want to give up, no. He wouldn't have stopped looking for the truth or to want justice for Hannah. Because it would have been worse than being one of the reasons of why she killed herself.

Three days passed before Clay could find a moment to talk with Tony. Teachers had given too many homework, it seemed they wanted to distract all the students with that. But at the end of the third day, he managed to stop his friend after the last class.

 _"_ Tony! _"_ exclaimed Clay, trying to be noticed, even if the hallway was crowded and noisy.

 _"_ Hey, Clay. Are you okay? _"_

 _"_ Erm... Yes, sort of. But I really need to talk with you about... _that thing "_

Tony became immediately alert. _"_ Is it about what I think that it is...? _"_

 _"_ Yeah, and it's urgent _"_ Clay's voice sounded upset now, so many students began to stare curiously at them.

 _"_ Okay, then _"_ answered Tony. _"_ But let's talk in a more... private place. Come _"_

While the two boys reached Tony's car, a girl with her sunglasses on was getting off of a taxi not much far away. She was tired, the trip had been hard and exausting, but that wasn't anything, if compared to what she had to face with, and she knew she couldn't let herself to break down. Although, once she reached a door, she hesitated.

 _'Come on, don't be coward'_ she said to herself. Before she could even think again about it, she rang the bell. Some minutes passed, but finally the door was opened, letting see the figure of a woman.

 _"_ Hi, mum... _"_ murmured the girl. She expected a cold welcome, but she was surprised when her mum held her tight, quite desperately. And, in that moment, her heart had a tremble.

 **Author's note:**

Heeeey, guys! This is the first chapter of this new story I wrote some time ago and I really hope you'll like it. I love 13 Reasons Why, so I thought to write a story about it , wondering what would have happened adding a character in particular (I created it and its story by myself, you'll find more details in the next chapter!). I put a lot of effords on writing it, creating all the background and so on, so I hope you'll enjoy this story as well as me. English is not my mother tongue, so there could be some mistakes, but please don't be too hard on me ^^" (If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can)

I don't want to annoy you all any longer, soooo if you liked this prologue, leave a review to let me know what you think about it(I'll greatly appreciate *-*) and keep following Mirrors too, of course C:

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 - Back from the dead

**# Back from the dead**

 _We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
'Cause I'm back, back,back from the dead tonight _

The alarm clock beeping started suddenly, waking up the girl from her sleep. She felt so tired, 'cause she had struggled a lot before managing to fall asleep the night before. And she knew why, though. She would never admit it, but she was nervous. For many reasons. It was weird to be at home again with her parents. And they were weird too. Their new way of acting was so kind and well-disposed that quite gave her a shock. It was so true that sorrow changed people. Beside that, even thinking about high school worried her. What did she have to expect from that? She knew that it wouldn't have been easy. Not easy at all.

 _-flashback-_

 _Her parents and her sit at the table, ready to have dinner._

 _"It's nice to have you here again, darling" begins her father." How are things going at Academy?"_

 _" I'm happy to be here with you too " says he playing with her food. "Everything's ok there._ _Upstairs have been very sympathetic and they have also helped me filling in transfer papers and so on. My squad reacted badly at the news, but they will understand"_

 _Her mother looks at her tragedy has left heavy signs on her. She looks grown old all in a sudden. "Oh, honey. You didn't have to do all this. I'm so sorry that you had to leave all that "_

 _"Don't worry about that, mom. Ok? I'll be fine. I'll attend an high school here and I'll also give you a hand with the shop. I don't want to leave you alone"_

 _They eat in silence for some moments, until her father talks again._

 _"Which high school are you thinking to attend? There's one only 30 minutes far away from here and it has good study plans and great prospectives for attending college._ _I think its name is Everton High School "_

 _"No, dad. It's a private school, the rent would be too much expensive. I've forwarded an admission request to Liberty High School and it has been accepted. It's the nearest here, I'll graduate there "_

 _Her mother opens wide her eyes. "Good Heavens! Why the Liberty? After all that happened..."_

 _"They will all stare at you, sweetheart. They'll talk about you and they will never leave you alone" insists her father giving her a worried look._

 _She sighs, understanding her parents' concerns. But the decision has already been made. "Mom, dad, I know that. I know that it won't be easy at all. But I'll be alright.I can make it"_

 _'Nothing can upset you'_ said the girl to herself raising from the bed. Once in the bathroom, she had a shower and got dressed quickly, avoiding to look at the mirror. She didn't manage to stand her reflection, not from That day. She rejected those thoughts from her mind, she couldn't allow herself to be weak in that moment. After having breakfast, she kissed her mother and went to school, trying not to get lost on her first day. Stopping for a while on the sidewalk, she looked for her headphones in her bag, but she didn't find them. With a snort, she started turning upside down her books, when a red car stopped beside her.

 _"_ You okay? _"_ said a male voice.

 _"_ Oh, yes. Just looking for my headphones _"_ she raised her head, noticing a young boy with a black leather jacket. His expression suddenly changed, as if he had just seen a ghost, when their eyes met.

 _"_ It can't be... Hannah? _"_

Her eyes became wide open when she heard that name. It still pained a lot hearing it. Like thousands knives to the heart.

 _"_ No, I'm not. I'm Lena _"_ she said looking at him.

 _"_ Oh... I-I'm sorry. You really look like a person that- _"_ murmured him, but she interrupted him.

 _"_ I know that. I'm... her sister _"_

 **Author's note:**

BOOOM! Dropped the bomb yay

The new girl is Hanna's sister, so there are gonna be many interesting and great happenings from now. In the next chapter you'll see everyone else's reactions to her arrive and her first moments in school, so be ready!

I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the one before, but I hope you liked it as well.

If you liked it, please **leave a review** to tell your impressions and add this story to your favorites, it would make me very happy :D

See you and stay tuned!

Xoxo,

Julie R. Black


End file.
